For Safety
by Crab Canon
Summary: In which Marceline is sent away at age 6, then meets Bonnibel at age 14 and discovers she is a vampire. First chapter is mostly prologue.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Strange Awakening.

"Marceline, wake up baby" A masculine, yet soft voice hurriedly whispers to me. I felt my shoulder being shaken gently by a strong hand. "Baby we gotta go. Right now" I groggily opened my eyes, not enjoying being awoken. The man had scooped me up in his arms, and I instantly knew it was my Dad. I nuzzled my face into his chest and tried to go back to sleep, but to no avail, as I felt anxiety creep into me. Why was he waking me up at such a late hour?

He walked swiftly through the hallways of our mansion; while I watched the pictures on the wall go by. As we went down into the basement, he shifted me into the crook of his left arm, and lit a torch on the wall. Then he kicked over the large grey rug on the ground, revealing a heavy looking door. He then set me down on my feet, and a shiver went up my spine as my body reacted to the temperature of the cold cement.

My father had lifted the door up, motioned for me to enter inside of it, and I obeyed. He climbed down after replacing the rug and closing the door, making the area we were in completely pitch black. As I was about to complain about the lack of light, he scooped me off my feet and continued walking.

"Daddy, how can you see? Where are we going?" I asked him, now feeling anxiety fully awaken me, as we went farther into the tunnel than I had ever ventured when I used to play in it. "Honey, I'm taking you somewhere safe. Everything is going to be alright, Daddy's got you." I didn't question him again about how he could see in this darkness; I knew he had his reasons for avoiding the question. I soon fell back asleep, feeling safe in his arms and reassured by his words.

"But Mr. Abadeer, she is your daughter, wouldn't she be safer back in the Night-O-Sphere, with you?" An unfamiliar voice had said with much hesitation. I had woken up to the sound of thunder and rain; along with wind buffeting the walls of the room I was in.

"No one outside my immediate circle knows about her existence. For all anyone in the Candy Kingdom knows, my child had died along with my wife in child birth. Please, I am not commanding you as the ruler of the realm of chaos, but as a desperate father seeking his child's safety. Besides, I never wanted to raise my daughter in a chaotic world, as I was." Even though I was now pretending to be asleep, I could almost hear the tears in his voice.

"As you wish, old friend" said the unfamiliar man. I had opened my eyes slowly and lifted my head. I was in a stagecoach, on its bench, with a blanket wrapped around me, and Hambo was my pillow. A man had sat on the bench across from me, and my father was at the door of the coach, wiping away at something on his face.

Noticing that I was now awake, he climbed in the coach, kissed me on the forehead and said, "Baby I love you, and I'm so sorry I can't be there for you when you'll need me the most. But I need to keep you safe, as I have a war to fight. I can only hope that you'll forgive me, because I'm not sure if we'll ever be able to see each other again. I'll miss you." And with that, he climbed back out, closed the door, and knocked on the side of the stagecoach, signaling the driver to leave.

A cackle of thunder had struck somewhere close by, and I sat up looking out the window. We were on a road in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere, in a storm. My father was standing in the middle of the road holding his hat on his head, looking at us as the stagecoach took us farther and farther away. I had looked out that window until I could no longer see my father anymore, due to distance, curves in the road, and small hills that we went over.

I then turned to face the man sitting across from me. He had an almost full head of white hair on his head. His circular glasses were tinted blue, and somewhat too low on his long nose. He stroked his beard and looked at me with a concerned look on his face. I was about to ask him where we were going when he said, "I know you may be confused, but I think it's for the best if you just don't ask too many questions. My name is Simon. I am a friend of your father's, and he has asked me to take you to a safe place, where you will be living."

I looked at him with a smirk on my face. Even though I was only six years old, I had understood what my father wanted for me. The first years of my life were in the Night-O-Sphere. You learn very quickly in a place that's all about chaos. "I get it. But where are we going, and who will I be staying with?" I had asked. Even though the answers would become clear once we had reached our destination, my curiosity could not be tamed.

"We are going to an abandoned house where you will be staying. Even though it is abandoned, it is well kept and in unclaimed and neutral territory. You will not be living with anyone, you will be by yourself." He explained calmly.

I'm going to be living alone? Before I could ask about the absence of adult supervision, he said, "I'm not sure why you're going to be living alone. Hunson would not disclose that information. As for food, there are magical cupboards and a magic refrigerator. I'm sure you know how those work. However, it stops working once you come of age." I suddenly felt somewhat overwhelmed by all that was happening. Emotions began to stir in my heart, but I told myself I would wait until I was completely alone to cry it all out.

I sat cross legged on the bench, holding Hambo close to me. I thought about my life so far; I was so young and I knew it. My time in the Night-O-Sphere was over, and it had made my mind very adaptable. I thought about my father, and my home. All the crazy times I had pulling pranks on people and teasing the kids in the closest neighborhood, as well as the maids and servants in our mansion. Some of the pranks were acts that only a bully would commit.

I must have been lost in thought for a very long time, because I felt the stagecoach come to a stop. I looked out the window, and what I saw was simply amazing. It was like a tree house, but more of a fort than a house; a tree fort.

"Is this going to be my house?" I had asked, trying with all my heart to hide the excitement in my voice.

"Yes. No one has lived here for a very long time, so cleaning it will be up to you." Simon answered. He opened the door of the stagecoach, then climbed up and unstrapped the luggage that was on top of the coach, as well as the family's heirloom axe. I wrapped the blanket around myself, grabbed Hambo, and slipped outside of the coach.

The tree fort was extremely large. I walked the stone path to the front door, opened it, and stepped inside. Simon was behind me with a couple of duffel bags and the axe, which he set on the floor once he walked farther in the house.

"Well, here it is. These bags are some things that were packed up for you. This is where I leave you. Good-bye Marceline." Simon turned around, and walked out the door, shutting it behind him. I went to the window and looked out, watching Simon get back in the stagecoach, and leave.

The house was mine. I explored every nook and cranny of the tree fort. I unpacked the things that were in the bags, and stored them in a closet. Eventually, I climbed to the bedroom, fell on the bed, and went into a deep and haunting slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Visit

It's been eight years since I came to live at the tree fort. I spend my days wandering Ooo; pulling pranks on people in various kingdoms, and going to the rock concerts. I took quite the interest in music, and turned the family's heirloom into a bass guitar.

One night, while I was playing the axe bass and writing the notes from a song I had made up into sheet music in my bedroom, I heard something that sounded like clattering sticks come from the entrance of the house. I put my pencil down and quietly ventured down to the entrance.

As I turned away from the ladder, there was a pink figure picking up umbrellas and the walking stick that had fallen.

"Who are you?" I asked plainly, unafraid of intruders. The figure had jumped a bit at the sound of my voice. After standing up, it became obvious that the figure was a girl. Her skin was pink, and the hair that only reached her shoulders was a darker shade of pink. She wore a light blue skirt, and her jacket was a darker shade of blue.

"Uh, sorry to intrude like this, it's just that it had started to rain heavily while I was outside, so I ran to the nearest shelter." She explained somewhat nervously. She seemed to be around my age, if not a little more mature. I'm not sure why, but seeing another living person in my home had set me in a better mood.

"My name is Marceline. You're welcome to stay." I said as kindly as I could muster. She beamed at me and walked up to me, holding her hand out and said, "I'm Bonnibel Bubblegum."

I looked down at her hand, wondering why she held it out to me, gave her a smile, and took it. She gripped it firmly and shook it four times. Something about this girl was different. I motioned for her to climb the ladder, and when she saw the hollowness of the tree trunk, she gave a small whimper. "Uh yeah sorry the living room and other areas of the place are up there. You have to climb all the ladders and stairs." I shrugged; climbing those all the time meant a lot of exercise for me, and I was glad to stay in shape.

"No it's okay! The reason I'm so far from the Candy Kingdom is because I was out for a run. This will make it an even better workout!" All I could think about as we ventured up to the living room was why she was wearing a skirt when going for a workout. Maybe I was just thinking too much about it. Why does it matter anyway?

When we finally reached the top of the hollow trunk, she stretched her muscles on the floor. "You're welcome to make yourself comfortable, if you like." I went to the cooler and pulled out two water bottles, tossing one to her. She caught it thanked me, taking a long drink from the water bottle.

I plopped on the couch, and immediately regretted it, because the couch wasn't soft at all. I hissed, and Bonnibel looked up, somewhat startled by the noise I had made.

"What was that? Are you part snake or something?" she asked playfully.

I laughed and said, "No. That sort of thing has been happening more often lately; as well as other things that are strange, even for me."

She gave me a questioning look, so I decided to elaborate, "A couple days ago, strange things have been going on. First my eyes haven't been able to tolerate the sunlight very well, and then my throat has been sort of burning. The hissing thing only started this morning. Also, when I tried to eat earlier today and I enjoy the food because it had no taste."

"How interesting..." She said, looking at me with some fascination. I could tell she wanted to talk more about me, but I didn't want to talk about myself, so I asked, "So where exactly are you from?"

"Oh, well I'm from the Candy Kingdom, as you may have already noticed, given the smell of bubblegum coming from me." I actually hadn't noticed any scent at all, but once she said it, I inhaled.

As soon as I did, a sweet candy-like scent filled my nostrils. It wasn't too strong, but it wasn't weak either. Then I had noticed that I hadn't smelled anything at all today. When I play my axe bass for long periods of time, which I did today, I can usually pick up a metallic scent on my fingers, which came from hours of playing the thick metal strings.

I wondered why I hadn't noticed it earlier, but before I could think any longer on it, Bonnibel had asked, "Where are _you_ from?" I had to decide whether or not I should tell her I was from the Night-O-Sphere or not. I've never actually met anyone from the Candy Kingdom, and I definitely have never been there. However, I was really curious about what her reaction might be…

"I'm from the Night-O-Sphere." I said somewhat darkly. Her jaw dropped for a moment, and then she smiled excitedly.

"Are you serious!? That's so math! What's it like there? I heard its pure chaos. Even the legal system is chaos!" She beamed up at me, and I could see a glimmer of excitement in her eyes.

I chuckled and said, "Yeah it's true, everything there is chaotic. It's really fun too. One day I'll go back for awhile." Oh how I missed the crazy of the place.

"One day I hope to visit the Night-O-Sphere. I've heard so many crazy things about it."

I frowned a little and said, "But you're from the Candy Kingdom, you would be seized and put in holding as soon as you were seen!" She looked at me quizzically.

"Why would that be? Is there something wrong with being from the Candy Kingdom?" Bonnibel asked, obviously somewhat offended by what I had said.

"I mean, with the war going on, I assume that the enemy would definitely be taken in for some serious questioning." I explained smoothly. Why was she being so defensive?

"What are you talking about? There's no war going on anywhere in Ooo." There was honesty in her voice. I could almost taste it in the air.

"Um, the whole reason I left the place I was born and raised in, was because of the war. Is it over or something? It _has_ been eight years since I left…." Does this mean I'll be able to go back if it's over? I don't think so; I don't even know how to _get_ back. It _is_ in a completely separate realm.

She just looked at me, somewhat stunned. Did she not know about the war? Was the Candy Kingdom not telling its citizens about the war it's in?

After recovering from her supposed shock, she finally said, "Marceline, there is no war between the Candy Kingdom and the Night-O-Sphere, and there never has been, or will be. I should know, because my father would definitely tell me about it."

"How do you know you're not being lied to about the war?" I said, slightly raising my voice. I was sent from my home so my life would be spared from the Candy Kingdom if they ever found out my identity. If there wasn't a war, then I had nothing to believe in.

Bonnibel sighed and simply said, "Because my father is the King of the Candy Kingdom. I am Princess Bubblegum. If there was a war, don't you think the princess would know about it?"

I did not want to believe what she was saying. It would make sense if she was a princess, given the fact that she spoke with elegance in her voice. I could easily believe that, but no war? How could my father send me away if there was no real danger? He told me he had a war to fight. He said he'd miss me. He said he loved me and he was sorry and he finalized it with a kiss on my forehead.

I looked up at Bonnibel, as she was now standing over me as I was hunched over, with my elbows on my knees, and thumbs twiddling together. I felt hot tears start streaming down my face. I didn't even have enough evidence to completely convince me that there was no real war, but she was telling the truth with all of her heart, and I somehow _knew_ it.

I started sobbing, like a child who had been abandoned. I felt like I truly fit into the abandoned child's role, because I felt deep in my heart, like I was unwanted anywhere I went.

Bonnibel kneeled down and pulled me into a hug. She held me there, and I clung to her. I don't know this strange girl, and she hardly knows me; but here she was, petting my hair and patting my back, while my hands clutched her jacket and my whole frame shook as I wept into her soft, pink hair.

I cried myself to sleep; eventually I was lying on the couch, with my head on her lap.

I woke up on the hard couch with my old blanket from my time in the Night-O-Sphere wrapped around me, and a soft pillow from my bedroom under my head. I looked around and there was no sign of Bonnibel in the room. Then I looked down at my pillow and saw blood. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, but the blood was still there.

I checked my body to see if I had been wounded anywhere, but I was perfectly fine, and I felt fine, besides a hunger in my stomach and the burning feeling in my throat, which had grown stronger since yesterday. I ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

What I saw was a girl with pale grayish-blue skin, her long hair disheveled from the previous night's rest, and blood stains beneath her eyes. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep crying last night. Is it possible to cry so hard that the tears stop being water and salt, and turn into blood?

"Marceline are you awake?" Bonnie had called from somewhere in the house. Yes I was awake, but was I alright? I was trying to get over the realization of being abandoned by my father, as it had never occurred to me before last night.

"Bon, did I cry blood last night?" I asked with my voice raised so she could hear me from whatever room she was in, but she appeared in the bathroom's doorway as soon as I had asked.

"Yes you did. You're definitely not human. Normal species have tears of water and salt. A demon's tears are made of blood." She explained.

"My skin used to have more color to it than this. I used to smell things more often; I wasn't able to hear anyone's heartbeats like I'm hearing yours right now. I used to never feel a burning sensation in my throat. Bon, I need help, what do you know?" I was placing all my trust in her. Even though we had only known each other for just a night, I felt like she was already a close friend.

"Luckily for you, I like to read all sorts of books in the Candy Kingdom's archives. I have read a couple books on creatures from the Night-O-Sphere, and various demons. Last night when you fell asleep, I had noticed you weren't breathing, yet you moved around as if you were sleeping like a normal person would." She explained, with a sort of fascination in her voice.

"That explains the lack of smell. Does that mean I'm not alive…?" I understood her fascination in me, because I was growing excited just by discovering it. I wasn't scared at all either, I felt good, and lighter on my feet.

Bonnibel had come closer to me, and pushed locks of hair behind my ear. In the mirror, I saw a long, pointed ear reveal itself from my hair. She poked the point of it, and giggled a bit before saying, "Well this would explain what you said about being able to hear my heartbeat, right?"

I chuckled and touched my other ear, making sure both were the same length. I tugged at them a bit, and then let go and watched them spring back into place. We both started laughing at it.

After recomposing ourselves, I asked, "Then what about my heartbeat? Do I have one still, or am I really dead?" It would make sense if I didn't have one though. No surprise if I didn't.

"Hmm, well let's see, shall we?" I figured she was going to take my wrist and check, or place her fingers on my neck, but instead, she gently grabbed my shoulders and lowered her head to my chest, placing her ear where my heart was.

I froze in place, feeling heat come to my face, and after a minute of waiting, she let go of my shoulders and removed her head from my chest, then said, "There is no heartbeat. But that was to be expected, right?"

I tried to quickly recover from the blush, and shuffled a bit before saying, "Yeah. No more breathing. So I'm dead, that's cool. It just means I can breathe underwater!" Then, after a short silence, we both burst into laughter together.

"So I've been dead for a day, which explains the loss of skin color. What about the sunlight?" I wondered out loud so my new friend could wonder with me.

"Well let's open a window and see what happens! It's like noon time right now." Bonnie said, as we both left the bathroom. She walked over to the window, and opened the curtains.

A rush of sunlight had come into the room, and once the light reached me, it was like I was on fire. I felt my skin begin to boil. I hissed aggressively and ran back into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

I heard the curtains move again and Bonnie had called out, "Marceline? Hey are you okay!? I'm sorry; I had no idea something like that would happen!"

"It hurts! Ahh I feel like I just ran into a burning building while drenched in gasoline!" I called back, feeling the burning sensation in my throat begin to grow. I could no longer ignore it.

Bonnie opened the door of the bathroom and said, "Okay that was probably worst idea I've ever had. Are you okay?" I could almost taste the worry in her voice…..Taste it.

I had already healed completely by the time she asked if I was okay, and she noticed it. Her look of worry had quickly turned to fascination once again when she saw this. "You can heal. That's great! Good thing too. What would I have done if your pretty face had been burned by the sun?"

I felt a blush come to my face, and I giggled a bit, but suddenly my attention was once again returned to my throat, as it ached worse than the sun burning my skin. I gripped my throat lightly, and fell to my knees, beginning to feel something stir inside me.

"Marce!? Hey what's wrong!? You just healed didn't you?" Bonnie got down to my level and lifted my head so she could see my face. I immediately noticed a blue vein in her neck and could almost _see_ her heartbeat speeding up. I stared at her neck, and felt something prick at my lips as the thing inside of me shifted. It was like a hunger. It craved something and I had a vague idea of what it wanted.

I lowered myself to her neck. Underneath that soft pink skin, there was something I felt that I had _needed_. I suddenly felt so very much alive. My heartbeat had returned with a pounding vengeance, and I started to breathe as if I had been denied oxygen for an eternity. The urge to sink my teeth into her warmth overwhelmed me.

I tried to fight it, and this caused me to start shaking, yet I couldn't force my body to pull away from her. I couldn't open my mouth to tell her to get away, because I feared I would lose control. Bonnie never said anything either, but instead put her arms around me and pulled me into a hug, forcing my lips to be just centimeters away from her neck. I tried to take my attention away from it and think about _why_ she pulled me closer.

I tried to say something to her but instead, a deep and ferocious growl came from my throat, startling Bonnie, and breaking my resistance, as I sank my teeth into her neck.

She gasped, and my mouth was immediately met with a hot liquid, and its taste as wonderful as anything I had ever consumed. I hungrily sucked it in, wanting as much as I could get. I heard a moan come from Bonnie, and I moaned back as I was met with an unfamiliar sensation form in between my legs, but I continued to drink, feeling my stomach become warm from the hot liquid flowing into it.

I heard her heartbeat slow down, as I drained the blood from her. After feeling satisfied enough, I came back to the world. I slowly pulled my teeth out, and it took longer than I expected because my canine teeth were now longer than usual. I licked where I had bitten her, trying to get the last drops, and she sighed shakily.

I quickly pulled away from her and looked at her. I saw her eyes were glazed over before she realized I was looking at her. She blinked before saying, "Oh Marce, you're a vampire. I can't believe I hadn't figured it out sooner. I'm sorry"

I couldn't believe what my pointed ears were hearing. _She's_ apologizing to _me_!? I pretty much just devoured her, and here she is saying she's sorry. I shook my head in disbelief.

"No Bonnie, I'm sorry! I tried to stop myself but then I felt my heart pounding in my chest, and I felt that I was lacking in oxygen and so I inhaled and I smelled you and it only got harder to stop myself after smelling your sweet scent and I tried to tell you to get away but it turned into a growl and then you jumped a bit and I broke." My words pretty much just escaped from my mouth.

She just giggled and said, "Well, it only hurt a little bit when you bit but then I immediately felt okay. It was as if I was in a state of bliss. I felt good_._ Like, _really _good. I can't really explain the feeling very well, but I _wanted_ you to keep going." I blushed. My first meal as a vampire and I made my victim feel good about it. Is that always going to happen?

"Why are you sorry though? You did nothing wrong!" I exclaimed.

"Vampires don't have to live completely off of blood! You can drink the red from things. It won't be as satisfying as blood but it'll curve your hunger." She explained, once again fascinated.

"Well that's good to hear, but how do you feel now? I must have taken too much; the pink in your face has gotten paler. You must be tired!" I said, hearing worry in my own voice.

"Actually, I don't feel tired at all. However, I read in a book that some vampires have properties in their venom that makes their victim feel a certain way, so that may be a cause of it. It's supposed to be different for every vampire. Your venom could have made me feel weak, or changed my emotional state to anger or fear if it had been different. I suppose there was some risk to it at first, but it changed me in a positive way. I can actually still feel the effects though…." She giggled.

"So not only does my venom make you feel 'good', but its effects linger. Great, I have drugs in my teeth." I chuckled. Bonnie laughed with me.

We spent a good amount of time making jokes about my vampirism, before I noticed I didn't have to gasp for air when I laughed.

"So there are a lot of perks to being a vampire, but what are some cons to it?" I wondered.

"Well, you continue to age like usual until you reach eighteen, and then you live forever. You'll watch your friends die." Bonnie said sadly.

"But I don't want to see you grow old and die! What would I even do without you? What if just drinking the red from things isn't enough and I lose control? I don't want to drug anyone else with my venom, because what if it has different effects on other people?" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry Marce, I've always been fascinated with science, so I'll find the cure to mortality and keep myself eighteen; that way we can be friends forever!" Bonnie said excitedly.

"What about _your_ friends? Then _you'll_ be the one to watch them grow old and die." I asked, feeling more reassured but not wanting her to go through that.

"Honestly I don't have any other friends. In fact, the real reason why I'm not in the Candy Kingdom right now is because I snuck out of the palace. It's hard making friends when you're a princess. All the other kids treat me _like_ a princess. It's highly annoying." She huffed.

Realization hit me as if a brick was thrown at my head. She's a princess and she snuck out, now she's here, and she's been here since last night's sudden storm. Doesn't that mean people are out looking for her?

"Bon, aren't people looking for you? Won't you get in trouble when you go back?" I asked carefully, so as not to upset her. She looked at the watch on her wrist.

"Yes they probably are. I should get back soon, it's already getting dark outside." She said with a sad expression on her face.

I stood up, and held out my hand to her. She gratefully took it and I pulled her up, faster than I had meant to, as she jumped up. We both giggled, and walked out of the bathroom finally, still holding hands. When we approached the ladder that lead into the hollow trunk of the tree, I looked down, not feeling worried by the long trip we would have to make down.

"You know Marceline, vampires can fly." She looked at me with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Really!? How!? That'd be awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Uh, I'm not really sure how, but do you feel lighter on your feet than you had before?" She asked.

"Oh my glob, yes I do. It's as if I could floa-WHOA!" I suddenly _was_ floating. We both laughed and I flew around the living room a couple times before sweeping her off her feet, and gliding down the hollow tree trunk.

We made it to the entrance, and I set her down on her feet. She was still giggling and I was still floating.

"I guess there's no need for walking around anymore" I smirked. It's so great to be a vampire, it's like so many things have been lifted off of my shoulders. I was actually free.

She slowly walked to the door and I slowly floated alongside her as if I was lying down on my back, with my hands behind my head. As we reached it, I landed and opened the door for her, with a frown on my face.

Bonnie stopped in front of me and stared into my eyes, and I stared back into her candy blue eyes, frowns on both of our faces.

"Can I fly you back to the Candy Kingdom?" I asked, not wanting to say good-bye yet.

"Please do."

I swept her off her feet once again, bridal style, and started flying to our destination. The wind was flowing in my hair, and Bon had to hold her skirt in place so it wouldn't fly up.

Once we got close to the Candy Kingdom, she told me to go to the highest tower of the Candy Palace, where her room was.

After I had landed and set her on her feet, she said, "This is my room. If you ever want to come over, come to the window. I'm not sure how my father would react to a vampire at the front gates of the palace asking where his daughter was, late at night."

I chuckled and nodded. I started to float again, but arms wrapped around my neck and I was pulled down, and soft lips met mine.

At first I did nothing due to surprise, but then I happily returned the kiss. My arms wrapped around her waist, while her arms were slowly moving from my neck and found their way into my hair.

I heard a noise come from inside her room, and found it in myself to pull away.

"I better go" I frowned, then placed a quick kiss on her lips, and flew off.

When I had gotten a safe enough distance away, I looked back at the Candy Kingdom. There was a small man in the shape of a circle with red and white stripes and a butler's outfit on standing in front of Bonnie, pulling her back into her room.

She had looked back, seen me, and waved good-bye.


End file.
